1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a location information providing method, particularly to a location information providing method generating a map image in itself for a current position of a protectee terminal at a protectee terminal, when requesting current position related information of a protectee terminal from a protector terminal to the protectee terminal, in which the protectee terminal directly transmits the map image other than a picture image of a protectee terminal user to a protector terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A location based service (LBS) refers to a service providing various information related to positions by means of attaching chips connected to a base station or a global positioning system (GPS) such as a location tracking service, a public security service, and a location based information service. That is, a location based service is to provide several kinds of services based on location information obtained through a wired/wireless communication network.
Technical challenge solved by the present disclosure, is to provide a location information providing method generating a map image in itself for a current position of a protectee terminal at a protectee terminal, when a protector terminal requests information on a current position of a protectee terminal, in which the protectee terminal directly transmits the map image besides a picture image of a protectee terminal user to a protector terminal.
Another technical challenge solved by the present disclosure, is to provide a location information providing system generating a map image in itself for a current position of a protectee terminal at a protectee terminal, when a protector terminal requests information on a current position of a protectee terminal, in which the protectee terminal directly transmits the map image other than a picture image of a protectee terminal user to a protector terminal.